WitFit Challenge, August
by inveiglee
Summary: My entries for the WitFit Challenge for the month of August.
1. August 9, 2010

**Penname:** inveiglee

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** T

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Audio-Visual Challenge-Musical Mastery: First Love, by Utada Hikaru (Piano). Listen to the sample, and then write whatever comes to you first.

* * *

Bella walked through the snow-covered pavement, admiring all the Christmas lights that adorned the houses on her street.

It was something she did every December; a tradition that was started when she was just a freshman in high school.

Reaching the end of the street, Bella unlocked the front door of her house and stepped into her humble abode. The slight scent of lavender and homemade cookies made her sigh.

After pouring herself a glass of red wine and settling herself on her dad's favorite recliner, Bella shut her eyes and let her mind wander over to thoughts of a certain someone.

It had been exactly a year since she'd last seen Edward Cullen, and Bella couldn't have missed him more. He was the first to suggest they go out and check out all the Christmas lights. Together, they made it an annual ritual.

Continuing the tradition without him was harder than she thought it would be, and she only did it on behalf of Edward himself. He knew that Bella couldn't deny him anything, and the last thing he wanted was for her to place her life on hold for him.

The day Edward told Bella he was moving to Chicago, Bella could hear her heart breaking. The two had been attached at the hip for as long as they could remember. This would be the first time they would be apart from each other, and both Bella and Edward weren't sure if their relationship could handle such a distance.

However, their doubts were gone as soon as they had come. Edward and Bella made enough time for each other through phone calls, emails, web-chats, and they were still going strong.

Bella poured the remains of her wine into the sink and glanced at the baby grand piano that sat in the corner of her living room before heading up the stairs to get ready for bed. It was barely eleven, but she figured she'd turn in early.

* * *

Bella was awoken to a melodious sound coming from downstairs.

She glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table: four in the morning.

Draping her mother's afghan over her body, she trudged down the steps. Bella froze at the bottom of the staircase; she wasn't whether to laugh, cry, or scream.

Pinching herself, she realized she wasn't dreaming and walked hesitantly, albeit curiously, towards the man who was sitting at her piano, playing as if there were no tomorrow.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around. Bella inhaled sharply before throwing herself at him.

"Edward!"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

Neither of them said anything, but neither of them had to.

He was playing the piece that he had dedicated to her the night she had given him the final piece of herself.

The night where they both showed just how much they loved each other.

_First Love_ by Utada Hikaru. The title of the piece said it all.

Edward carried Bella back up to her bedroom, and they expressed their love for one another once again.

Nothing had changed between them. Their time spent apart made them care for each other more.

Absence made the heart grow fonder.

* * *

**A.N. **So this is my very first WitFit entry. I thought I'd give it a shot. It's actually pretty fun! This idea just popped into my head, but I guess that's the point. :)


	2. August 10, 2010

**Penname: **inveiglee

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): **Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): **M, for language

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: **Dialogue Flex: "You'll have to speak louder!" she yelled.  
Using the provided snippet of dialogue, explore what comes to mind, be it a scene, a thought, or something else.

* * *

"Dammit, Emmett! Quit leaving your shit everywhere!"

I felt my face grow hot and picked up his clothes with a pair of tongs that I had grabbed from the kitchen. This wasn't the first time he'd left his nasty, sperm-infested boxers lying around in the middle of the living room.

I chucked the articles of clothing which I'm sure were ridden with bacteria.

"Ow! Calm your balls, Edward!" He looked annoyed.

_Good_.

The day Emmett asked if he could stay with me temporarily, I agreed without hesitation. I mean, he was my brother; I couldn't just turn my back on him when he needed me.

I'd have thought that living on his own for five years would've matured him, yet he was still the same ogre who couldn't keep a room clean if his life depended on it.

I looked around the kitchen and cringed in disgust. There were days old crumbs all over the countertops, and dirty dishes were piling up in the sink.

What. The. Fuck.

I leave for three hours, and this is what I come back to.

I slipped on a pair of latex gloves and pulled out my brand new bottle of disinfectant. My plans with Jasper would have to wait.

* * *

I glanced around the room, struggling to see through the smoke that filled the air. The place reeked with the smell of weed; I detected a hint of vomit, and it almost made me want to do exactly that.

Groaning, I felt the need to smack myself.

Thanks to Alice, I was now stuck at a party surrounded by people I've never seen before. Listening to my little sister had never gotten me anywhere except into a countless number of sticky situations, and this one wasn't any different.

I could practically feel the germs crawling all over my skin, and I shuddered. The one time I forget my disinfectant wipes…

Feeling a little lonely and slightly put off by all the dry-humping going on around me, I went into the kitchen in hopes of finding a decent drink.

Damn, the countertops were filthy.

I wanted to poke my eyes out at the sight of all the gunk that surrounded the molding. Who the hell lived here? I thought Emmett was bad, but this person beat him by a landslide.

I poured myself a cup of Sprite, not wanting to risk getting drunk in fear that I might accidentally touch something in this filthy household, and sipped contently.

From my peripherals, I could see a girl walking towards me from the backyard with Alice.

"Edward, I brought you here so you could socialize. Not drink soda like a fucking pansy. I wouldn't be surprised if you probably tried to sweep the floor or something," she said when she reached me.

She knew me too well. "Shutup, Alice. You're so full of yourself," I said, glaring at her.

"Sure. Anyways, this is Bella Swan. Bella, meet by germaphobe of a brother, Edward. He's in his third year."

I shook Bella's hand and took the time to admire. She was cute. The way her long brown hair flowed down her back in waves was nice, she had a sexy smile, and I was really digging the way she barely reached my shoulders. She had to be at least five-foot four.

The three of us walked out of the kitchen to where most of the people were, and Alice ditched us when she saw Jasper.

I gave the Bella the once-over again, really liking the way she looked…until I saw something on her shirt.

On the sleeve of her right arm was a huge dirt stain. I'm talking the "the size of Texas" big. This girl was hot and all, but I was not digging the dirty shirt.

I mentally slapped myself. What the hell was wrong with me? Here I was, standing next to a girl who was probably way out of my league, and all I could think about that the dry mud on her right shoulder.

Before I could stop myself, I said, "You have a little something on your shoulder."

She looked confused. "I'm sorry?"

"You have something on your shoulder."

She shook her head, her cute eyebrows all scrunched up.

"You'll have to speak louder!" she yelled.

"THERE'S SHIT ON YOUR SHOULDER!" I practically screamed.

Just my luck, someone happened to accidentally knock over the stereo, effectively cutting off this music mid-sentence.

Which meant Bella, and everyone else at the party, heard me.

I gulped and my eyes grew wide with fear. I could practically feel my face turning red in embarrassment.

"Get the hell out of my house!" she spat at me, practically fuming through the ears.

Oh shit. This was Bella's house. Bella, with the beautiful brown locks and the killer smile, was the one who was managed to out-dirty Emmett.

I couldn't have run faster than I did at that moment.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Second WitFit entry. Gotta love Edward as a germaphobe! In case you didn't know, the entries don't relate to one another...they'll all have different plots.


	3. August 11, 2010

**Penname:** inveiglee

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): **M

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Scenario: You get to your classroom late, and find that there is only one seat left in the very back row. Right beside you is another student, listening to his iPod instead of the instructor. As you try to concentrate on the lesson, strains of music escape from your seatmate's ear buds. What you hear surprises you.

Complete the scenario in any way, in any style, and for any word count. Open your mind and follow where it leads, writing as you go.

* * *

Damn.

I glanced around the room, hoping I might've accidentally missed another empty seat; no such luck. As if having Mr. Banner, who liked to creep on innocent high school girls, as a teacher wasn't bad enough, I was stuck having to sit next to the bane of my existence.

Edward Cullen.

He was the world's biggest douche bag, and it seemed like his purpose in life was to make _mine_ a living hell. He thought he was the hottest thing alive since George Clooney. I'll admit, he was pretty much "sex on legs," but he had the personality of a mango.

I sighed and dropped my head into my arms, wallowing in self-misery. I heard Mr. Pedophile rush inside, almost tripping on a student's foot.

He pulled up a PowerPoint over the Civil War and began another one of his boring lectures, checking around the room occasionally to see if we were actually taking notes.

I actually found the lesson interesting and took pleasure in writing down the information. Mid-lecture, I heard the faint sounds of music coming from my left. My brows furrowed as I stared at Doucheward Cullen listening to his expensive MP3 player and creating a paper football like he didn't have a care in the world.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the PowerPoint, hoping to tune out whatever crap music he was listening to. The last thing I wanted to do was spend the next forty minutes listening to an asshole jock's poor choice in music.

I couldn't help but gape at Edward in surprise when I heard the next song.

It was _O Fortuna _by Carmina Burana.

I tried, and failed, to hold back a snicker; Edward Cullen, the quarterback of the school's football team, was listening to _opera_.

At the end of class I took my time packing up my stuff so I could leave at the same time as Edward. Messing with his mind would brighten up my day a little.

I hummed part of the song as I walked by him, remembering it from all the times my mother would play it on maximum-volume while she cleaned. He obviously heard me and tensed up.

"Oh, didn't see you there, Eddie-boy."

He glared at me, not buying my bullshit. He knew me too well. "Are you trying to fuckin' start something, Swan?"

I smiled innocently. "What do you mean? You can't harass somebody for humming."

He pushed me up against the lockers, albeit gently, his eyes filled with anger. I knew full well he wouldn't result to physically hurting me or anything, yet I still couldn't help but gulp.

My small moment of fear didn't go unnoticed by Edward, and he gave that stupid signature smirk of his that made me want to shove my foot up his ass.

"You tell anyone I listen to opera, and I'll let the whole school know just how much you _love _a guy with a guitar," he murmured huskily in my ear. The warmth of his breath shot straight down to the apex of my thighs.

My teeth gritted together, remembering my one moment of weakness that resulted in Edward and I in a very compromising position. He may be a horrendous person, but he had mad skills on the guitar…and among other things.

I shoved him off me and all but ran to my next class, hoping my sexual frustration would wear off before the next bell rang.

Although I hated to admit, the fact that Edward listened to opera was kind of hot, and it brought some dirty thoughts to my mind.

_Stupid Doucheward._


End file.
